Sempre Fidelis
by MariSeverus
Summary: Harry prefiere darse por muerto, luego de descubrir por su "impetuosa" curiosidad, que Severus Snape morirá por su culpa. Voldemort no ha encontrado a su rival y Harry no mide las consecuencia de su acto de "aprecio".
1. Chapter 1

Nada de mari, la idea solamente.

* * *

Trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero le resultaba imposible. Las últimas noches habían sido una tortura, dentro de su vida. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que trataba de eludir. De mensajes de guerra y de palabras de odio, que aún resonaban en su cabeza. Como un tronco hueco, así como Snape solía decirle.

Era de esperarse que estuviese cansado, incluso a las ocho en punto.

Pero estaba castigado. Con Snape. Luego de las vacaciones, Severus continuaba citándolo a su despacho. Le había puesto un nuevo nombre a su relación y se llamaba:

Castigo.

— Deja de dormir en la silla, Potter.— escuchó una voz suave, detrás de él. Se irguió de inmediato, cuando había apoyado su cabeza sobre el escritorio de su profesor de pociones. No se había fijado que sus anteojos resbalaban por su nariz y que su boca, estaba abierta. Comenzaba a sentir algo húmedo y cálido, resbalándole por la barbilla— intento decirte algo y tú estás babeándote y a punto de dormirte. Casi no puedo pensar a causa de tus ronquidos.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos y Snape se sentó sobre el escritorio, frente a el muchacho. Sonrió suavemente y Harry se distrajo en sus finos labios. Apenas eran separados por trozos de piel.

— ¿Qué estaba intentando decir?— dijo, mientras se limpiaba la barbilla con la punta de su suéter y Severus se reía. Renuente a mirarlo a los ojos, encontró que su pluma entintada y que flotaba calmadamente dentro de su tintero, era entretenida. Brillaba a través de la luz de una pequeña vela.

— Ya comprendo por qué Minerva, se enfada cada vez que estás en su clase.— respiró pesadamente y tomó el mismo tintero y miró la pluma. Harry no siguió sus movimientos. Permaneció con la vista en el mismo punto donde el tintero había estado antes.— Te hablo y parece que le hablo a un enorme muro de concreto sólido. ¿Hay alguien en esa cabeza recubierta de grueso cabello negro?

Harry parpadeó y se estiró en el asiento, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus pequeños y oscuros ojos, que relucían a la luz de la misma vela.

— Estoy tratando de explicarte, Potter, lo que va a suceder a continuación. Pero quizá, si esto no te interesa, podemos dar como terminado este acuerdo.

Sintió como si su estómago fuera atravesado por una enorme espada. Se levantó airoso y apretó los puños, frente a su profesor de pociones que había apoyado sus codos en sus muslos y lo miraba con diversión, mientras movía los pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

— ¡No!— rugió,potente— Sabes perfectamente, que no sería capaz de algo así.— gradualmente bajó la voz, hasta volverse un ligero murmullo.

Pero Severus no dijo nada, continuó sonriendo y antes de que su estudiante se sentara en un viejo banco que solía colocarle al resto, estiró su brazo para tomar su cuerpo y atraerlo lo más cerca que pudo, del suyo. Como una vieja pinza, cerrándose sobre un objeto que quisiera levantar.

— Entonces...— susurró, mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de Harry y jugaba con las solapas de su camisa, acariciándolas con su lengua— escucha muy bien lo que tengo que decirte.

Harry creyó que sus sentidos se apagarían y dejaría de oír de inmediato. Sintió otra mano, en su espalda, que se abría paso entre su correa y se introducía en su pantalón, apretándole una de sus nalgas.

— Sí...señor— murmuró, atragantándose.

— Quizá ya no nos veamos como antes. Es por ello que estaba esperando el momento preciso para pedírtelo. Albus Dumbledore y sus malditas cenas, no me permitían salir del gran comedor, a tiempo. Casi siempre estabas dormido, cuando preguntaba por ti, al resto de los estudiantes. Lo tengo dentro de mi bolsillo. Búscalo.

Aún temblando, con la cálida mano de su profesor entre sus piernas, bajó la vista hacia su túnica y se las arregló para introducir una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos. Sintió algo pequeño en el fondo y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Al sacarlo a la luz, descubrió que era un anillo. De oro y sin grabados.

— Severus...esto es...

Sintió que sobre su hombro, Snape asentía con mucha calma.

— Si. Es un anillo de compromiso por si se te ocurre, luego de que no esté, andar con alguien más. No perdono la traición, Harry.

— Pero, sin embargo eso le ocurrió a mi madre.

Sabía que había ido muy lejos y sin embargo, no lo había pensado en detalle. Solo lo había dicho. Sintió un hondo suspiro y la mano que apretaba su nalga, lo hizo con más fuerza.

— No estamos aquí para discutir que fue lo que hice mal. Porque lo que yo sé; es que tú has cometido muchísimas fallas y todas te han sido perdonadas.

Lo sintió como un reproche y trató de mejorar su humor. Se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante y su pelvis se rozó con la del profesor de pociones. Ante ello, Severus sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te disculpe con eso?

Harry no dijo nada, pero creía que su sugestión había sido muy clara. La mano que reposaba tranquila, dentro de su pantalón, salió de allí y regresó al escritorio. Harry soltó un quejido que llegó a los oídos de su maestro.

— La boda...

— Nadie tiene por qué enterarse— dijo Snape, mientras estaba arqueado hacia atrás en la mesa, sosteniéndose de la otra punta del escritorio. Desde ese aspecto, se veía muy sensual y Harry se preguntaba si podría esperar más. Sus piernas entre abiertas ligeramente, le obligaban a mantener la vista allí.— Mis ojos están arriba, Potter.

— Pero...¿Qué le diré a Ron y a Hermione?— dijo, ligeramente tenso. Snape sonrió suavemente y regresó a su posición original.

— Que coman mierda.¿Qué es más importante para ti, entonces?

No podía aclarar el "qué". Severus cerró los ojos y sonrió nuevamente. Pregunta muy obvia. Abrió los mismos y en aquel preciso instante, su mirada era seria y fría. Harry brincó ligeramente, ante el cambio drástico.

— Aunque podría comprender perfectamente si tú...

Harry negó varias veces con la cabeza, sin saber incluso, el por qué. Severus ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa ligeramente paranoide, entró en escena.

— Exacto. Te encanta divagar justo donde me miras. Me pregunto si al señor Malfoy lo miras de la misma forma. Quiero decir, a Draco.

— No, Severus. Sabes que yo...solo te pertenezco.

Su profesor despegó los labios como si fuese a hablar, pero al contrario, solo se quedó en silencio. Mirándolo por un rato.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo. ¿Qué me prometiste si te encontraba nuevamente; peleándote con él?

Harry apretó los dientes y se acomodó las gafas, que continuaban resbalándose de su nariz. De tanto temblar.

— Prometí que dejaría que hicieras con mi cuerpo, lo que quisieras. Esta noche.

— Decidí anular ese castigo. Es nuestra noche de bodas. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Miró su expresión, casi como si le hubiesen dicho que había ganado la copa mundial de Quiddicth. Caminó sin titubear hasta estar lo más cerca que pudo de su profesor de pociones. había estado tratando de calmarse, pero la sangre viajaba muy rápido. Severus volvió a estirar sus manos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose del escritorio.

Harry no perdió tiempo y fue directo a su objetivo. Severus alzó la mirada al tejado, mientras se encargaba de abrir los botones de su túnica con una mano. A los golpes. El chico le ayudó a perderlo y muy pronto observó la pulcra y planchada camisa blanca. Severus volvió a sostenerse para no perder el equilibrio.

Jóvenes manos se frotaban contra su largo y casi enclenque, pecho. Con los años y las misiones, Severus Snape, había tomado forma. Algo mucho menos plano, débil. Formas que Harry adoraba mirar. Lentamente y como un pequeño gato, Harry pasaba su lengua sobre el cuello de aquel hombre, que permaneció tranquilo. Mientras hacía aquello, su mano temblaba al intentar liberar el cierre de su pantalón.

Una vez abajo, Severus suspiró aliviado. Harry cerró su mano en su erección, masajeándola suavemente. Su profesor soltó un gemido suave, mientras Harry trataba de lamer y acariciar, sin perder el ritmo.

Sintió que las piernas de Snape, se cerraban a su alrededor. Aumentó su ritmo y lo único que escuchaba de su profesor de pociones, eran gemidos suaves. Una respiración entrecortada.

Se separó de él y lo contempló. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y ligeramente pegajosas. En silencio, se inclinó a la altura de sus caderas y Severus sintió la punta de su lengua, sobre la punta de su erección. Para luego, sentir que se acoplaba completamente. Lo rozó con los dientes, ligeramente.

Enloquecería.

— Harry...— susurró, mientras una de sus manos se dejaba caer sobre la cabeza del muchacho.— ¡Maldita sea, Harry!

Presionó esa misma mano sobre su hombro, obligándolo a detenerse. Admiró la punta de su barbilla. Un líquido distinto a la saliva. Al menos ya tenía razón para babearse. Se impulsó hacia adelante y prácticamente; desgarró su uniforme. Su camisa de diario terminó junto a la suya y lo besó fieramente. Ambas lenguas, luchando por dominar a la otra.

Su fibrosa mano, desabrochó su pantalón y en poco tiempo, ambos habían cambiado de posición. Harry estaba de pie en el frío despacho, sin nada más que sus calcetas y Severus estaba en las mismas condiciones, recostado allí.

No perdió el tiempo de preguntar qué pensaba hacer. Se sentó sobre su cadera, mientras el profesor lo absorbía prácticamente. Gimoteó ruidosamente, sintiendo iba más allá de los pocos tejidos que podía alcanzar. Iba y venía sin detenerse. Arriba y abajo, mientras Severus trataba de controlar sus erráticos movimientos. Ya era muy tarde. Harry quería tener el control.

— Severus...te amo...

Suspiró y gimió, cuando algo cálido sobrellenó aquella sensación de desespero. Bajó la vista hacia su profesor, quien sostenía su miembro erecto y lo presionaba delicadamente.

Se dejó caer lentamente, ambos trataban de respirar. Se acercó a sus labios y plantó un beso pequeño.

— Yo también te amo, Harry.— le susurró antes de que se quedara dormido, colocando el anillo sobre su dedo anular.

Al instante, el anillo quedó grabado con su nombre y el de su pareja. Se inclinó ligeramente a un lado, sosteniendo a Harry para no caer y tomando su varita. Con ella, cerró la puerta y lentamente, apagó cada una de las velas.

No era una postura cómoda, pero Harry ya estaba dormido y no quería moverse siquiera.

Acarició sus cabellos, suavemente. Aún estaba dentro de él, aún estaba ligado a él. Aunque luego tuviera que marcharse. Ya estaba "casado".

Tomó el otro anillo y lo colocó en su dedo, para finalmente, rodear a su estudiante entre sus brazos y cerrar sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus despertó al amanecer, ligeramente adolorido. Sentía que Harry pesaba más de la cuenta y solo era un joven delgaducho. Suspiró apuntando su varita a las ventanas, para dejar entrar un poco de aire y ayudar con el aroma a sudor y sexo, que se había concentrado en el reducido despacho. Al sentir el aire sobre su cuerpo, Harry tembló y se aferró más a su cuerpo. Severus volvió a suspirar y con una sonrisa suave trató de despertarlo. Inclinó su cabeza para besar su frente.

— Despierta ya. Sé que te gusta la idea de dormir, pero esta postura en la que estamos ahora, aparte de ser peligrosamente comprometedora, es muy dolorosa.— susurró en su oído mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua, suavemente— vamos, levántate. Si quieres dormir, allí está la cama.

— ¿No podemos dormir un poco más?

Severus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y Harry se levantó a regañadientes. Gimoteó un poco, al recordar que aún estaban unidos, mientras dormían. Se bajó del escritorio de un salto y Snape sintió una mano que sostenía la suya y lo guiaba hasta la mullida cama, que se encontraba en un rincón del despacho. Agradeció por su espalda adolorida, que esta, siguiese ligeramente tibia.

Harry se acomodó a su antojo, enrollándose entre las sábanas, sobre el pecho de Severus. Snape bajó la vista, mientras Harry apoyaba sus brazos suavemente y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te hace tan feliz, Potter?

— No soy "Potter". ¿Lo recuerdas? Soy Harry Snape.

— Como sea. ¿Qué te hace feliz esta mañana?

Había comenzado a trazar círculos en su pecho, con uno de sus dedos.

— Que te amo y agradezco que estemos casados.

— Eres un tonto— dijo Snape, mientras tomaba su quijada con una de sus manos.— ¿Crees que por ende, tendrás privilegios? No. Draco sigue siendo mi preferido.

Harry iba a contestar, pero Snape sonrió sarcásticamente y tomando sus gafas y colocándolas en la cómoda, se inclinó hasta que sus labios se tocaran.

— Será con Draco con quien termine casándome, si se te ocurre.

El chico negó con la cabeza y sus dientes, rozaron sus labios. Ligeramente.

— Ya te dije que no haré algo así. Jamás.

— Nunca digas nunca.— le contestó Snape, ahogando un bostezo.— Hora de dormir, no quiero divagar al respecto.

Harry se había quedado mirándolo, mientras dudaba de las respuestas que Snape le había dado. Antes siquiera de pensar en dormirse profundamente, abrió los ojos y se econtró con el muchacho. Lo miraba atentamente.

— Por favor, Harry. ¿Con quién demonios me casé?

— Sigues creyendo que pienso dejarte. Pero es probable. Cuando muera en manos de Voldemort.

Se dio la vuelta, rodando sobre sí mismo y dándole la espalda. Snape suspiró y se dijo que así sería tener un "esposo" joven y quejica. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo más cerca que pudo.

— No puedes quejarte luego de que te di el anillo y te he pedido que seas...digámoslo así, mi esposo. Pese a que el calificativo que te correspondería; sería esposa.

Harry no contestó y Severus se inclinó para mirar. Estaba dormido nuevamente. Suspiró y se acomodó en la cama, sin separarse de él.

— Draco no se compara a ti. No en mucho.

Se quedó dormido por largas horas. Harry tampoco parecía tener deseos de despertar a tempranas horas. Dos o tres horas de sueño, no estaban mal. Nada cuando, uno: eras el profesor de pociones más temido y odiado por todos. Con una doble vida y mucho trabajo sobre tus hombros. Y dos: cuando eras el salvador, el héroe de toda la historia y sobre ti, recargaba una vieja y molesta profecía que te marcaba el rostro, quitándote el privilegio de pensar por ti solo.

Necesitar horas de sueño, no parecía un crimen. Harry despertó, cuando su estómago llamó a su cabeza.

— Severus...amor...tengo que comer algo.

— Vete tú solo.

— Si me soltaras, me iría. Perfectamente.

Snape soltó un gruñido y deslizó los brazos fuera de las cobijas, así Harry pudo moverse. Recogió su arrugada ropa por todo el despacho y lo miró. La cobija resbalaba de la cama y era mucho lo que podía ver.

— Si te sigues exponiendo así, vendrán muchas chicas enloquecidas, pidiéndote tutoría.

— Te descontaré una cantidad incontable de puntos, que vas a rogarme que te devuelva piedra por piedra.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y caminó hacia la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y al no notar a alguien que pudiera delatarlo, caminó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, hacia el comedor. Mientras caminaba, Dumbledore venía en su dirección. Hablaba con Minerva.

— Solo Severus puede hacer algo como eso. Una misión bastante arriesgada, dependerá de su vida.

Harry agudizó el oído, pero muy tarde. Dumbledore ya lo había visto y había sonreído.

— Buenos días, Harry. ¿Dónde has estado? Estás todo arrugado. Me recuerdas a un par de calcetas que nunca saqué del cajón de la ropa.

— Hoy es uno de esos días, donde todo sale mal.— dijo, tratando de sonreír con naturalidad y Dumbledore asintió.

— ¿Has visto al profesor Snape, de casualidad? Necesito sostener una conversación con él.

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente.

— Quizá está en su despacho.

Y bajo esa premisa, Harry Potter siguió al director hasta las mazmorras. Severus ya estaba despierto y estaba detenido junto a la puerta de su despacho, mientras le dictaba órdenes a Filch sobre ciertas cajas de las cuales debía deshacerse, para tener espacio en su armario de pociones.

— Severus, tenemos que hablar.

Harry agudizó el oído, lo más que pudo. Detestaba no tener el conocimiento de Hermione y así, haber oído mejor con un hechizo.

Severus parecía enfadado.

— ¡Supones que haré eso! Que simplemente iré y entregaré mi cuerpo como si fuera un enorme escudo humano.

— Es la única alternativa. Harry depende de que lo hagas. Su vida, su seguridad.

Puso los ojos en blanco y recordó qué unión específica, tenía con Harry. Pero aún así.

— Respecto a eso...

— Lo harás. Te guste o no. Lo prometiste.

"Lo prometiste".

— Quizá mueras por él...pero es el destino. Ojalá no se cumpla.

"Morirás por él. Es tu destino".

Aquellas palabras, retumbaban en sus oídos, como si se trataran de abejas enfadadas. Harry trataba de sacarlas de su cabeza, pero resultaba imposible. Y Snape, él estaba más propenso a perder la cabeza.

— Supones que moriré. Ya lo tienes todo planificado. ¿No es así? Hablas en secreto con él, pero no me cuentas lo que hablan.

— No tengo por qué hacerlo. No te doy la misma información a ti. No debo. Cada uno, tiene una tarea específica.

— Y aún así, pretendes que siga sus pasos. Sin saber siquiera, qué le pediste que hiciera.

— Apégate al plan y lo demás lo haremos Harry y yo.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que Dumbledore estaba siendo muy poco condescendiente y quería acabar con esa charla, de inmediato. Antes de poder oír el resto, una mano sobre su hombro, lo había sobresaltado.

— ¡Harry! — Hermione lo miraba con preocupación— ¿Qué haces aquí. Te saltaste el desayuno?

Harry inspiró, dándose la vuelta y fingiendo naturalidad. Al oír la voz de Hermione, Severus Snape había ladeado la cabeza y se había encontrado con ambos jóvenes. Dumbledore había dejado de hablar.

— Pues...estaba aquí...necesitaba preguntarle algo al director.

— Tenemos una clase, en pocos minutos, con el profesor Snape. ¿Recuerdas?

Ciertamente...no. Severus parpadeó un par de veces y al poco tiempo, desvió la vista. Dumbledore sonrió juntando sus manos y luego palmeó uno de los hombros de su joven profesor. Harry estaba en silencio, mirándolo.

¿A eso se refería con "pocas noches juntos"?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se quedó de pie en el pasillo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros y estudiantes de Slytherin, entraban en el salón de clases. Severus permaneció parado, mirándolo, tratando de entender si su expresión era porque odiaba entrar y reprobar su clase, o por que había escuchado lo que Dumbledore estaba diciéndole.

Cualquiera de las dos, no sonaba muy atractiva.

— Harry— fue lo único que dijo, tanteando la situación. Pero Harry no escuchaba absolutamente. Sus oídos seguían retumbando mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

¿Por qué le había pedido matrimonio si pensaba morir?

— Ven aquí, Harry. De una buena vez.— dijo y Harry caminó hasta detenerse frente a él. Severus trancó la puerta en silencio y posó su vista sobre los ojos de su estudiante y en ese momento, su esposo.— ¿Has oído todo lo que Albus ha dicho?

Asintió en silencio y Snape suspiró, alzando su mirada hacia el techo. Volvió a posar la vista sobre Harry, segundos después. El muchacho miraba el anillo en su mano y tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando cancelaban un partido de Quiddicth, por mal clima o por un castigo.

Severus se inclinó en silencio, hincándose sobre una de sus rodillas, para encontrarse del mismo tamaño que su joven estudiante.

— No pienso morir en medio de todo esto, Harry.

— Dumbledore dijo que...

— ¡Al diablo lo que Dumbledore dijo. Al demonio! Tienes que creer en mi palabra.

— ¡Simplemente no! No iré y me entregaré a Voldemort. No lo haré y nadie puede obligarme.

— No menciones su nombre— le recriminó Snape en voz baja y lo miró nuevamente, con sus ojos negros, taladrándolo.— tienes que hacer todo lo que Albus te diga. Todos dependen de eso.

Harry se separó de su profesor, que había posado ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Pero nadie piensa en lo que yo deseo. Por lo que yo dependo!

Harry entró en el aula, dejando tras de sí, un silencio incómodo. Severus regresó a su posición y postura habitual. Al entrar, posó sus ojos en Harry por unos ínfimos segundos y se dedicó a dictar su clase. Nadie jamás había visto a Snape, con un humor como aquel. Algunas veces rabioso, otras solo parecía distraído. Pensativo. Nadie podía precisar qué le sucedía, pero estaban aterrados.

La peor clase en la que Harry había estado jamás. Si todo le salía mal con asiduidad, en ese momento no podía ni "salir". Había dejado sus cosas y tomado su mochila, para abandonar el salón.

— ¡Profesor Snape!— gritó Draco a todo pulmón, sobresaltando a los estudiantes. Y a Hermione; que casi agregaba un ingrediente de forma accidental, por preocuparse por su amigo.-— Potter se ha ido. ¿No hará algo para detenerlo?

Severus alzó la cabeza de lo que había estado mirando. Sostenía el anillo entre sus manos y le daba vueltas, leyendo su inscripción. Asintió en silencio y se levantó de la silla. Sus alumnos ya lo conocían. Si por algún motivo, él decidía dejarlos solos, ninguno se iba a mover de su asiento.

Caminó a lo largo de la mazmorra. Supuso que Harry debía continuar allí. ¿A dónde más podría ir? Bueno, podría estar encerrado en la enorme torre y no iría tras él. No subiría todas esas escaleras.

Y sin embargo, no estaba equivocado. Sobre su escritorio en el despacho, un anillo idéntico al suyo, reposaba solitario. Brillando a través de la luz del sol, que poca, se colaba a través de una ventana.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. No era tan tonto. Y tampoco como para exigir explicaciones.

Mientras caminaba y se detenía para tomarlo, escuchó una voz tras él.

— No me atrevería a tener algo que puedo perder, a tener una mentira.— dijo Harry Potter, de forma autoritaria.

Snape se dio la vuelta, mientras el muchacho permanecía allí. Respiraba como si hubiese corrido un largo maratón. Caminó hasta detenerse frente a él y con una mano, empujó la puerta para que se cerrara tras de sí. Harry no se inmutó.

Su profesor se había vuelto a hincar sobre sus piernas y lo miraba desde el suelo. Parecía una posición de rezo. Bajó la vista y lo contempló.

— Siempre supe que un momento así llegaría, por eso lo he dicho. ¿Crees que te he pedido matrimonio por el mero gusto, Harry?

— Creí que un matrimonio se trataba de la felicidad, de estar con el ser amado.

— Y supongo que de eso se trata. No voy a morir, eso puedo asegurártelo.

Harry no dijo nada. Severus simplemente había rodeado la cintura de su estudiante, con sus brazos y su cabeza reposaba sobre su abdomen. Calmadamente, como si no existiera nada más que eso.

— Profesor...su clase.

— Ponte el anillo.

Harry no comprendía por qué era tan importante, una pieza de oro con su nombre grabado. Eso hizo. Severus admiró sus manos, mientras Harry tenía puesto el anillo. Besaba cada dedo de su mano derecha.

Antes de regresar al salón, Severus se puso en pie y Harry lo miró, silente. Suspiró, pensando en cómo podía creerle con las palabras tan duras que Albus había dicho en el pasillo. Mientras meditaba, sintió nuevamente las manos de su profesor de pociones, en su cintura.

Lo había levantado hasta que sus piernas rodearon su cadera. Lo miró, ligeramente sonrojado. Pero no tuvo tiempo para conversar. Severus se entrometía entre sus pensamientos y su boca. En besos fieros, que lo hicieron jadear de la emoción. Su juguetona lengua, apartaba a la suya y su cálido aliento, se colaba en todos los recovecos posibles.

— Severus.

— Quédate a mi lado, Harry— escuchó que susurraron en su oído y él, no hizo otra cosa que temblar en asentimiento. Para sí, su profesor sonaba desesperado. La sensación de que moriría, ya no era tan distante.

Severus regresó a la clase, pero Harry permaneció en el despacho. Lo esperaría, para ir a cenar.

En cuanto regresó, Harry estaba en la tina. Lo miró, arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Qué hace allí, Potter?

— Iba a decir "ser la cena", pero eso suena muy mal. Aún para mí. Pensé que antes de ir a cenar, podríamos no sé...darnos un baño relajante.

Severus negó con la cabeza y al poco tiempo, la tina había dejado de ser "tina" para convertirse en un baño caliente, con ducha.

Y sostenía el cuerpo de Harry, contra el suyo, bajo la tibieza del agua, mientras meditaba.

— Severus...¿puedo quedarme a dormir, esta noche?

— Ya han sido dos noches seguidas.— le contestó mientras dejaba caer el champú de su cabello, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.— ¿Quieres que te castiguen?

Harry no comprendía, por qué afirmaban que no se bañaba. Todo lo contrario.

— Dijiste que era nuestra noche de bodas.

Asintió a regañadientes. Harry bajó la vista y Snape volvió a sonreír como siempre.

— ¡Oh vamos, Harry! Ya han sido dos..una noche. ¿Dos noches seguidas?

Pero no estaba pensando en sexo, precisamente.

— No hablo del sexo. No estoy mirando tu...estoy mirando la marca que tienes en el brazo.

Alzó el brazo y lo puso frente a sus ojos, mientras se miraba a sí mismo, Harry inspiró, tratando de no tragar agua mientras hablaba.

— Él te matará. Constantemente, tengo sueños como esos. Por eso no he podido dormir.

A lo que Severus respondió, negando con la cabeza.

— No lo hará. Si me necesita, no lo hará.— dijo, mientras cerraba las llaves de agua y trataba de alcanzar una toalla. La colocó sobre la cabeza de Harry y el muchacho, sintió un apretón en su cabello.— Es tarde, llegaremos tarde para la cena.

Lo miró salir de la ducha y se dijo que habían cosas que Snape no le estaba diciendo.


End file.
